The present invention relates to a carrier which is preferably for use on motor vehicle vans.
Modern vans are often configured to be more passenger vans than storage vans. In such vehicles, it would be desirable to provide additional storage space. Further, it would be desirable to provide a storage member which may be readily adapted to current vans.
Several types of storage members are known to be attached to the rear portion of a vehicle. In general, these are overly large storage members which would be impractical and expensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a storage member which is readily adaptable to existing van structures, and also is practical to use.